Oral healthcare devices are used for oral healthcare and typically include electronic toothbrushes and water-based inter-dental cleaning devices. Electronic toothbrushes typically have rotating and/or vibrating heads with bristles which contact the teeth of a user so as to clean teeth and/or remove plaque. A well-known vibrating-type toothbrush is known as the Philips Sonicare™ toothbrush and has a vibrating head. Water-based inter-dental cleaning devices, such as the Philips Airfloss™ and the like, typically use water as a cleaning medium and have a head which ejects a directed water jet to forcibly remove debris from between teeth of a user. To activate most oral-healthcare devices (e.g., electronic toothbrushes and water-based inter-dental cleaning devices), a user must depress a small on/off button. This button is prone to collect debris, and is difficult to find during use, especially when a user is not looking directly at the oral healthcare device.